Kuni Renyu
Hida Ren was the second and youngest child of Hida Kuon, the Crab Clan Champion, and Hida Reiha. A Season of Intrigue, by Shawn Carman He had an elder brother, Hida Kisada. Ren later married the Kuni Daimyo's daughter, taking the new name Kuni Renyu. Crab Clan Catastrophe Forum - Re: The Shadow's Embrace Focus: Story, by Shawn Carman Early Years In 1165 Ren was an infant at Kyuden Hida. Penance, Part One, by Rich Wulf Destroyer War In 1171 after a relentless oni attack during weeks, the Destroyer's Horde arrived overwhelming the exhausted samurai and breached the Kaiu Wall, letting hordes of Destroyers pour into Rokugan. Kuon was wounded in a personal duel against the leader of the gaijin demons, the Rakshasa General. It was the start of the Destroyer War. Ren was moved away from Kyuden Hida. The Burning Wall, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Kuon's legacy Following the Fall of the Wall Kuon was requested to die in a Crab's way to cleanse his Clan's failure. His youngest son would receive his katana as legacy. To All Things an End, by Shawn Carman Imperial Wedding Ren was present in the Imperial wedding between the Empress Iweko I and Akodo Setai at the Temple of Jade Sun. The Imperial Wedding, by Rusty Priske Kuni family and Daimyo Ren joined the Kuni family following his marriage to the Kuni Daimyo's daughter. Later, he became the Kuni Daimyo himself. He was an earth shugenja trained in the ways of the Kuni Witch Hunters. with a strong connection to the jade element. Kuni Renyu (Torn Asunder boxtext) Renyu was usually seen alongside a dog, Kiba. Crab Art of Coil of Madness, by Adrian Burton Colonies In 1199 Renyu and Kiba moved to the Second City, and took residence in the Imperial District. He considered the Colonies as foreign lands, not worthy to be named as home by Rokugani. Renyu met with men of autorithy there to deliver the new orders issued by his brother related to the Colonies. He also strenghtened the Crab relations with his allies among the Scorpion and Unicorn. The Shadow’s Embrace, Part 1: The Crab, by Seth Mason New Policies The senior commander Hida Takeuchi was given orders to increase production and work with the Unicorn to get supplies back to the Empire faster, even at the risk of destroying the areas the Crab had claimed. Hiruma Nitani, leader of the Crab's expeditionary forces was ordered to move on to new territories, as the Crab would be no longer interested in holding regions that they had stripped of resources. The Scorpion's liaison with the Crab was the woman known as Bayushi Nomen. She informed about the Scorpion Clan's secret efforts to discredit others in their claims to territory. Nomen was requested to send reports of the Spider Clan, so he could crush them if they eventually made a misstep. The Shadow’s Embrace, Part 1: The Crab, by Seth Mason Second City After the Siege of the Second City Renyu was appointed the interim Imperial Governor of the Colonies by Shinjo Kinto, the commander of the Ninth Imperial Legion.Torn Asunder, Part 3, by Seth Mason But after only a few days Iweko Shibatsu, the Empress' second son, took the post for himself until his mother would select a new governor. City of Smoke & Ash, by Shawn Carman and Robert Denton Months later word reached the Colonies of Empress Iweko's decree that Kuni Renyu should be interim governor until she would decide on a proper successor to Otomo Suikihime.Coils of Madness, Part 1, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton External Links * Kuni Renyu (The Shadow's Embrance) * Kuni Renyu Exp (Torn Asunder) * Kuni Renyu Exp2 (Torn Asunder) Category:Crab Clan Leaders